Not At All What It Seems
by Kate Beckett's Golden Snitch
Summary: "Jocelyn?" The man looked concerned, his mysterious, greenish yellow eyes looking into hers. "Why are you here? It's almost midnight, you shouldn't be-" "Magnus, please." She interrupted him, moving closer towards the doorframe. "I need your help."


AN: Hey everyone! This is my first Mortal Instruments fanfiction, so I'm just playing around with personalities and writing styles and things. Let me know what you think! 

The rain was pounding down onto the pavement of the almost empty avenue. It was dark out, with only the flickering street lights shining down onto the ground. A woman, almost like a shadow, ran down the street. Her boots smacked loudly against the ground, causing water from the puddles below to splash onto her dark jeans. She was getting soaked to her very core, and her curly red hair was falling limply over her shoulders. But Jocelyn didn't care. She continued to nearly sprint through the heavy rain, checking every house number as she passed it. She knew he was around here somewhere. A shift beneath her jacket made her stop suddenly, and she unzipped it slowly to check on her daughter. Sure enough, little Clary was nestled against her mothers chest, eyes shut, sleeping peacefully. Jocelyn sighed, keeping one arm tight around the girl as she zipped her coat back up in an attempt to shield her from the downpour. She then quickened her pace again, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around Clary. Finally, she reached an almost rundown looking building, and she shivered. She knew there was a glamour, but something inside of her made her feel terrified. Climbing up the steps, she reached for the brass raven head and knocked three times. Moving a step away from the door, she looked back down at Clary and kissed the top of her short red-haired covered head. In return, the little girl adjusted her head so that her ear was resting on her mothers heart, and her mouth was open in a tiny o.

The door creaked open, and Jocelyn looked up sharply, one hand placed protectively on the baby's head.

"Jocelyn?" The man looked concerned, his mysterious, greenish yellow eyes looking into hers. "Why are you here? It's almost midnight, you shouldn't be-"

"Magnus, please." She interrupted him, moving closer towards the doorframe. "I need your help." Magnus's face grew dark, and he beckoned her in, quickly scanning the streets as she stepped over the threshold. As he closed the door behind her, Jocelyn unzipped her jacket again and took it off completely, revealing Clary fully. She yawned gently, and attempted to snuggled further into her mother's chest. Magnus turned around, and placed a hand on her arm, making her look up, once again, from her daughter.

"So this is little Clary Fairchild." He murmured, his hand moving to touch the little girl's back very, very softly. "She is going to be angelically beautiful, Jocelyn. She has the best of both you and Valentine. But why did you bring her here so late?"

"I-I need you to remove her inner eye." Jocelyn stuttered, ignoring the look of confusion and worry appearing on the warlock's face. "I don't want her to have anything to do with the Shadowhunter world. It's too dangerous."

"That sounds too extreme." Magnus shook his head, his black visibly rustling as he moved. "Too dangerous." He took his hand off of the baby, and moved to sit on a black leather sofa, gesturing for her to do the same. When she didn't move a muscle, he frowned. "What brought this on now, Jocelyn? She must be what, six, seven months old? Why not approach me sooner after her birth?"

"I gave her mashed vegetables this morning." Jocelyn drew a deep breath, and reached into her pocket, pulling out a slightly crumbled napkin. "I left her for a second, and when I came back, the vegetables were all over her fingers, and she had drawn this." She unfolded the napkin, and sure enough, among dots of veggie residue, there was a very clear angelic power ruin in the very middle of the napkin. Magnus's cat-like eyes widened, and he grabbed the napkin from her. "She's only six months old, Magnus." She said quietly, looking back down at Clary. "I thought she wouldn't be able to do things like this this early on, and it's terrifying. Please, Magnus. I don't want her in this world." Something about her begging changed the atmosphere very suddenly, and Magnus looked up at her, then down at her baby.

"I cannot remove her inner eye. It's too dangerous." He observed Clary, who was still wrapped tightly in her mother's arms, asleep, oblivious to any chaos that could be going on. "She could be killed, or live in confusion, not understanding anything that happened around her. It would drive her to insanity."

"Is there anything else you could do?" Jocelyn looked up at the man, clenching her right hand to keep it from shaking. He frowned, his brow furrowing as he thought.

"There is a spell." He began slowly. "It could wipe Clary's memory of anything to do with the Shadowhunter world. But I must warn you..." He cautioned, running a hand absentmindedly through his hair. "It won't last forever. I would need to recast it every couple of years, or else she will start to remember."

"Do it." Jocelyn said immediately, almost without a thought. When Magnus moved to respond, she spoke before he did. "Please, Magnus. She's too young to be exposed to this kind of thing. When she's older." The warlock sighed, and held his arms out for the little girl. Jocelyn very gently placed Clary into his arms, and he smiled at her, who was still fast asleep.

"She could be a very good Shadowhunter, you know." Jocelyn shrugged, trying to seem impassive. She was set on her decision.

"Maybe. When the time comes."

AN: Let me know what you all thought, this idea has been in my mind for a while and I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews would be wonderful.

xoxo,

J


End file.
